treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's New Hobby
Dragon's New Hobby is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon is looking for a hobby and tries many different things. Finally he takes up knitting and enjoys it so much he decides to knit something for each of his friends. When he's finished his project he invites all his friends to receive their knitted gift but they discover everything is too big, too small, too short or too long. Then they realize that if they trade their gifts everybody gets something that fits. Finally everybody wants to do their own knitting and the evening ends up into a knitting party. Segments * Dragon's New Hobby * Yodel Ooo Ohhh Owww * Knit Picking * Wooly For You Trivia * Everyone appears in this episode. This is the first episode in which this happened. * Dragon knits, Alligator makes music, Ostrich helps friends, Beaver, fixes, and Mail Mouse delivers mail. * This is the first time Dragon loses his voice. ** He will also lose it again in Dragon Loses His Voice, however, his voice immediately comes back, he doesn't completely lose it because everyone can still hear him and understand him. * If you listen closely or slow down the video, the phone chatter is heard when Dragon is on the phone with Beaver about yodeling is the narrator saying "Dragon was looking for a new hobby. He tried stamp collecting and painting eggs and standing on his head, but he was looking for something more exciting. Luckily, Beaver had just the thing!" sped up. * Dragon did the following before taking up knitting: stamp collecting, but he only had one stamp. Painting eggs, but fails since eggs are wobbly and have thin shells. Standing on head, but he can't get down. Yodeling, but he yodels so loud that everyone complains and then loses his voice. * This is the first time Mail Mouse is referred to as "Mouse" at some points. * Dragon did some stamp collecting in Dragon Collects Stamps, but not really as a hobby, he just wanted to for fun. * Dragon yodels so loud that everyone can hear him, everyone including Beaver, Mail Mouse, and Cat, Alligator and Ostrich don't seem to hear him yodelling. * The stuff that Dragon knitted made great outfits for his friends. Alligator's socks made Beaver's mittens, Beaver's tail-warmer made a great hat for Alligator, Mailmouse's scarf fit Ostrich, and Ostrich's cape made a great apron for Mouse. * Dragon's friends Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse wanna knit like him, they're all knitting together except Ostrich is the only one that's not knitting, she only holds the big blue ball of yarn Beaver is using to knit something with. * "Knit Picking" is the only segment with a fade in fade out effect during the part where Dragon learns knitting in his kitchen. * This is the first episode where Dragon's "AAAAAH!" scream is used. But his mouth is in the position of his teeth showing at the back when he screams instead of his D: face Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes